


Hot Steve!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Shopping, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky agrees:  Steve is Seriously Spicy.





	Hot Steve!

Bucky and Steve have gone to the after Christmas sales and found a product at the mall that didn't surprise Bucky at all.  
  
  
  
"Is this why you wanted to shop here, Buck?"  
  
"You never know what you might find... besides, they had a really good price for cinnamon sticks."  
  
"It's a crazy name though."  
  
"It makes sense when you pose next to it, is what I think."  
  
"Aw, shucks, Bucky."  
  
"They didn't know to call it 'hot Stevie'... but that's what I'm gonna call it."  
  
"You're just looking for smooches when we get home."  
  
"Yes sir.  Seriously spicy ones!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an endorsement of the spice mix pictured. I haven't even tried it!


End file.
